


Knot Your Problem

by Barktooth, CBlue, CharalampidisGruber



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), We Are In Fics Universe (WAIFU)
Genre: Brienne (Werewolf), Cummie Plays, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Tormund (Werewolf), Werewolves, Wine Scented Hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barktooth/pseuds/Barktooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/pseuds/CharalampidisGruber
Summary: Tyler Barktooth, lover of Tormund Giantsbane, finds himself in an unexpected situation when he feels the need. The need for cums in his tums. Luckily, his mate Tormund knows just how he likes it.





	Knot Your Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barktooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barktooth/gifts), [CharalampidisGruber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/gifts).



> We are Number One.

Small torch light illuminated the dark room that held the lover of the powerful Tormund Giantsbane. The normally Wild Things had found shelter from the harsh winds of the oncoming winter. Tormund's mate, pale and sweating with need, laid restlessly on the small furs laid down as blanket. Tyler Barktooth, heavy with the child of the Great Giantsbane, moaned for his lover. Pali, Lady of the Seize, knocked timidly before letting herself into the room. 

She worried at her lip before speaking hesitantly. "Tyler? Are you alright?"

"Do I fucking look alright?" Tyler huffed, face red with frustration. "Where is my husband?"

Pali sighed, tucking her hair away from her face. "He's out with the hunting party. You know how they get. They won't be back until dark."

Tyler rolled over, seemingly done with the conversation after not being pleased. "Then leave."

"Tyler, you're being a bitch." Pali stated plainly. "A bitch in heat. You're pregnant for the Old Gods sake."

Tyler rolled over, glaring. He leaned himself up on his elbows, sharply exhaling as heat formed in his face. "Yeah, I am. Being pregnant does that to you, you fucko."

Pali rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and straightening her stance. She moved her feet shoulder width apart to show the power in her stance. "And how exactly do you expect to keep up with us? You need a solution that doesn't involve Tormund's dick."

Just as Pali was beginning to make her point, Lady Brienne of Tarth made her way into the room. She had the eyes of a soldier, and the demeanor of a warrior. Her eyes heated with longing at Tyler's needing state. Her nostrils flared with the smell of his pregnant hormones. "Tyler, I'm meant to send word of the hunting party's return."

Tyler looked smugly to Pali. "See? When I wants it, I gets it." He smirked, eyes glinting with mischief.

Pali rolled her eyes, grasping Brienne's firm, strength filled shoulder in one warm palm. "Let's go, My Lady."

Brienne, though despising the name, bowed her head to Tyler before turning to leave with Pali. The two hurried out of the room, torch lights flickering with the swift movements. Tyler groaned, arching as much as possible as he writhed with want. His eyes widened as he turned to look at the approaching footsteps.

"What the fuck, Cee? Where is my husband?" Tyler barked.

Cee rolled her eyes, throwing her bag to the floor as she stepped in to the room. "Hey to you too." She raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "So...itching for him, are ya?" Cee chuckled.

Tyler bemoaned, missing his husband's warmth and member. He wanted nothing more than to be filled with that wonderful warmth. His belly pooled with a warmth as he shifted uncomfortably. "Why is everyone walking in here when all I want his my husband?"

Cee huffed. "Hey, I want my husband too. You don't see me whining about it liked a kicked pooch." Tyler's companion shook her head. "You've been taking the herbs Peej told you to, right?" She asked with worry. "You know you have to keep your body healthy when you're lugging around a whole child."

Tyler's rebuff is cut off as the attractive silhouette of Tormund is highlighted by dim torchlight. Tyler nearly whines, preening under his husbands heated stare. Tormund's rough voice breaks through the awkward silence that had built between the three of them. Tormund grunted, motioning with his head for Cee to take her leave. The red-headed Wildling saluted, giving a wild grin with a promise of talking later as she left the two of them.

Tormund stalked closer to his mate and their bedding. His heavy shoulders didn't sway in the gentle night breeze that penetrated the room, but instead were emphasized by the lighting as it grew dimmer. The closer Tormund was, the more out of focus Tyler's vision of him became. Tyler sighed wistfully, arms held out as he laid back down, spreading himself, beckoning his lover closer. Tormund took the invitation with a silent glee, wicked canines glistening even in the softening embers.

"I want you in my stomach." Tyler's lust filled voice was heavy as it fell on the thick atmosphere. He knew his lover could smell his want like thick honey. He vaguely remembered a song about bears and women. Why would he think of anything else though when his lovers teeth grazed his skin like a hound worshiping the moon?

Tormund growled against Tyler's exposed throat. "I'll give it to ya. I'll stuff ya so fat they'll think yer a pig."

Tyler smirked, gleeful and wicked. "You've already done that." He whispered, moving Tormund's hand to his stomach, expanded with a strong growing child. Their offspring would be named after the folk hero Coran from Tyler's home town, before the Wildings had seeped through this side of the Wall, and stolen Tyler and his heart.

Tormund licked at Tyler's neck, sucking down to his shoulder. "In yer stomach, right?" His voice muffled by Tyler's worn and marked skin. Tyler's response, a breathless moan, ripped from his throat. He nodded instead.

Tormund grinned, teeth catching on Tyler's skin as he moved. "Then yer wearing too much." He huffed a laugh at Tyler's needy whiney. He slide down Tyler's furs, running his hands along his hips and pausing at the firm ass he loved to bury himself it. That muscle of wonder kept him warm on many a coming winter's night. Tyler arched into his lightning touches.

Tormund growled, ripping at Tyler's tunic with his teeth as he bite his way down Tyler's torso. Tyler inhaled sharply, trying to catch his breath as every touch from Tormund left him breathless and wanting more. He pleaded, begged, with nothing but Tormund's name on his tongue.

"I haven't ev'n touch'd ya yet." Tormund teased, exposing Tyler's skin to the cool night. Tyler huffed, breath making its imprint on the night air.

"Fuck me~" Tyler moaned, writhing and pulling at Tormund, fingers entangling themselves into his hair.

Tormund buried his face in Tyler's stomach, burrowing with his nose and trailing down Tyler's dark locks. Tyler's breathless moans shifted, transforming like Tormund himself as they became wanton pleads, shouts of his name. Tormund grinned, pulling down his own trousers, and grasping himself in his palm. He worked himself up, sliding his hand up and down his own shaft. Tormund closed his eyes, imaging Tyler's sweet, wine scented hole in his hand's place.

Tyler growled, matching Tormund's own ferocity. "I want it!" His breath caught, voice booming with the demand.

Tormund quickly brought his own bared fangs to Tyler's face. "Ya'll get it when I give it to ya." He grinned playfully, teasing and wicked as he readied himself. He leaned forward, hovering himself over Tyler as he balanced himself on his firm upper arms. Those same arms had pinned Tyler down many of their shared nights. There was never a better feeling than Tormund holding him down. Tyler shivered at the sensation.

Tormund raised himself, almost bucking into Tyler before he even has himself aligned with him. "I'll coat ya with me. Ya'll smell like me for days." He promised, heat laced with tender affection.

"Please." Tyler whispered breathlessly. "Please." He repeated.

Dick in hand, Tormund roughly glided himself over Tyler's stomach, slotting himself where his stomach dips into its natural knot. He ground into his lover as Tyler gasped his name. Tyler's hands clutched for purchase as he rushed himself against Tormund, meeting his strides. Tormund watched as Tyler's plump white stomach turned red from the friction. He groaned, growling as he felt heat build up as he edged closer and closer. Tyler writhed, needing nothing more than to feel Tormund all over him. The sweat that dripped from Tormund's forehead, drenching Tyler as it mixes with his own, leaves him slick with sweat and want.

Tormund ground into Tyler again, breaths mixing as one mantra, one march, as they both edged closer and closer. Tormund growled Tyler's name as he filled his lover's naval. Tyler moaned, exhaling as the heat of Tormund's come blankets him with a sticky warmth. Tyler smirked, loving how Tormund pleases him, loving how nothing but the sound of his name can bring his lover to his knees. The power of knowing his lover so intimately thrilling and invigorating. 

Tormund grinned, smearing his come to coat Tyler's exposed stomach. Tyler's eyes fluttered shut as he bit at his tongue to keep from moaning again, loud and uninhibited. Tormund licked a strip of his release off of Tyler's lower torso, cleaning his skin with his rough tongue. Tormund looked to his lover with half-lidded eyes, sucking his bottom lip clean. "Where else do ya want me?"


End file.
